Perfect turns into terrible very easily
by ShadowtotheLight
Summary: Yugi and the gang are going on their first ever vacation together since Atem got his own body. The summer of their junior year seemed to be the perfect time. 'It's going to be perfect' Yugi said. But one accident will turn 'perfect' into terrible'
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Shadow and Liana here.

Liana: Hi!

Shadow: Anyway I got this idea from watching a show on Discovery channel. I won't tell you which one because it will ruin my plans. Anyway hope you like this new story of mine!

Liana: Ours

Shadow: What?

Liana: You said yours, this story is ours. I helped you put your idea into words.

Shadow: Okay fine ours. Hope you like it anyway.

Liana: We in no way own Yugioh!

-Line-

Summary: Yugi and the gang are going on their first ever vacation together since Atem got his own body. The summer of their junior year seemed like the perfect time since next summer they would be going their separate ways for college. 'It's going to be the perfect vacation' Yugi said as they left. But one tragic accident will turn 'perfect' to 'terrible' in a heartbeat.

-Line-

**Chapter 1**

"I still can't believe Kiaba is going pay for all of us to go to Florida for a week." Joey said as he loaded his bags into Yami's pickup truck.

"Yeah me either. But let's not question it" Yugi said taking a hold of his duffel bag strap.

The rest of them agreed and climbed into the truck and took off toward the airport. Joey, Tea, and Tristan in the back seat with Yugi riding shotgun in the front with Yami.

-Line-

When Yami pulled up into the airport parking lot they found Seto, Mokuba, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Malik, Mai, and Serenity already there standing around Seto's limo.

Joey practically pushed Tea out of the truck when he caught sight of Mai. He jumped and ran right up to her and gave her a hug, which she accepted with a small laugh. "Well hello to you to Joey"

"Big brother" Serenity said with a wide smile. Joey hugged her too and wrapped his arms around Mai and Serenity's waist. "Alright, let's get going. I'm so ready to hit the beach."

Seto scoffed and waved his hand. A bunch of people came out and started unloading the bags from Yami's truck. "We'll be using my private jet. It'll get us there faster." He said before he started to walk away. "Oh and Yami, give the keys to your truck to Roland he'll take it back to my mansion just to be safe."

Yami nodded and handed his keys over to Roland.

"Thanks again Seto. It really means a lot to us." Yugi said, walking beside Yami as they followed the brunette to his jet.

"You should thank Mokuba. He's the one that talked me into it, by using the guilt trip of course."

Mokuba nodded at his brother's statement and smiled at them. "It's true. I heard you guys talking about how you wish you could earn enough money to go on a vacation together. So I went home and talked Seto into taking you guys to Florida with us since we were going anyway. I told him he should do it as a way of thanking you guys for helping him to rescue me all those times."

Seto scoffed and nodded in agreement. "I still don't know how I'll manage to put up with you dorks for a week."

The rest of the group smiled at the statement, knowing it was true. "Whatever. Let's just have fun and forget about it guys." Joey said looking at Mai who nodded and kissed the blonde's cheek.

Joey's face turned red which made the rest of the group burst out laughing; Seto even had a ghost of a smile on his face.

-Line-

"Ha, I win again Joey" Yugi said with a triumphant grin on his face.

"Gah! Why do I even try?" Joey exclaimed running his hands through his hair.

"Aww come on guys, you've been dueling for an hour now." Tea said looking up from her magazine. Joey and Yugi nodded with smiles on their faces.

"Yeah you're right Tea. Hey Kaiba! How long until we land?" Joey asked as he stood up and stretched his limbs.

"Look down and tell me." Seto said with a smirk.

The group rushed to the windows and looked down with awed expressions.

They were flying over the Florida beach. The water was clear enough that you could see the bottom near the shore and it was a rich blue color farther out. Everybody on the beach looked like they were having a great time but stopped to look up as the jet flew overhead.

"That looks awesome!" Joey exclaimed.

"You can say that again" Yugi said, taking a moment to glance over at Yami who was peering out of the same window he was.

"Okay guys. We're going to land on my landing pad in the backyard of the beach cottage." Seto said leaning against the wall.

"BEACH COTTAGE?" Everyone exclaimed which shocked Seto enough to make him lose his balance and fall over onto the couch with an 'umf.'

Mokuba immediately burst out laughing which the others quickly joined in with. Seto even allowed himself a few chuckles.

_'Yes, this will be an interesting week indeed' _

-Line-

Shadow : They're going on vacation! Anyway Review and hope you liked the first chapter.

Liana: Yeah!

Shadow: 'You're such a blonde'

Liana: Hey I heard that!

Shadow: I know *smiles*


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow- HIIIIIII!

Liana- She's had four cups of coffee and hasn't sleep since yesterday.

Shadow- Yeah because my little sister got sick! And she cries when she's sick! I thought I would die!

Liana- Yeah! But we wanted to write some of this today.

Shadow & Liana- Enjoy! And we in no way own Yugioh!

-Line-

The group stood there with their mouths wide open.

"Oh."

"My."

"God."

The house in front of them was right on the beach. It looked to have at least four floors with a porch on each level. The outside color was a beige color with a sign that said 'Kaiba' hanging from the porch. A neatly kept up garden stretched across the front of the house with different flowers everywhere.

Yami turned to Seto with wide eyes. "That's. Yours?" Seto smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Been in the family since I was about three. I spent most of my summers here, that is until my parents died and I was thrown into the orphanage with Mokuba."

Joey shrugged. "I have to admit it's pretty impressive, but I'm not standing out here all day to look at it. C'mon guys lets go. I'm ready to hit the beach!" He said picking up his bags and running toward the house.

The rest of the group followed with smiles on their faces, Seto took his time in unlocking the door and they piled in scattering in different directions.

The inside of the house was as impressive as the outside. Ceiling to floor windows gave you a perfect view of the ocean and the people on the beach. A large chandelier hung at the highest point in the ceiling. The house was set up so when you walk in it's the living room and kitchen. All the 'special rooms were on the second floor, like the game room, the theater, the spa (which Tea loves) and the gym which has no purpose. The top floor consists of the bedrooms.

Seto lead them through the house, stopping at his bedroom. "Okay, I'll let you pick your rooms. And Mokuba before you chose a room with somebody you come to me and ask first alright?, but you could always sleep in your room by yourself. Oh and Bakura, Marik, and Joey no sex while you're here or you'll be swimming home." Mokuba and the rest or the group nodded before running back down the hall to find their rooms.

Ryou and Bakura ended up sleeping in the same room. Their room was mostly green, with a queen size bed and attached bathroom.

Malik and Marik decided to take the blue themed room with the queen sized bed.

Mai and Tea took the room that was mostly pink with two twin size beds, a big mirror, and huge bathroom.

Joey decided it would be best if he slept in the room with his sister so they took a room.

Yugi was shy about the fact that he had to take a room with Yami but Mokuba smiled at him and winked. "Okay fine!" He said which prompted Mokuba to laugh. He ended up taking his old room across the hall from Yugi and Yami's.

-Line-

Hope you liked it! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Three

Shadow: Heyy again everyone, I know I haven't updated this in a while and well….

Liana: She doesn't have an excuse.

Shadow: That would be true.

Shadow & Liana: Hope you like chapter three! And we in no way own Yugioh!

-Line-

Two days later the group was sitting on the beach doing random things. Yugi and Yami were walking back and forth on the edge of the water talking about random things. Ryou and Bakura were out wading in the water with Malik and Marik. Joey and Tristan were over to the side helping Tea with her summer photography project by posing in the water. She had even got one of Joey in the air over the water holding up two peace signs. Serenity and Mia were busy tanning. And Seto was out in the water up to his shoulders with Mokuba on his shoulders letting his jump off and into the water. ((That's really fun! Standing on someone's shoulders in the water and jumping off))

Tea looked over into the water at Seto and Mokuba, smiling she quickly took the picture and waited for it to come out before slipping it into her bag.

"Yami, I just can't help but think that this is perfect." Yugi said looking down at his and Yami's bare feet.

"It's perfect because we're all here together Aibou." Yami said taking Yugi's hand in his.

Yugi looked up into Yami's crimson eyes and smiled. "It's only perfect because I'm here with you." Yami nodded and quit walking to turn to Yugi.

"That is so true; can I do something to make it even better?" Yami asked with a sly smile on his face. Yugi nodded quickly. With that Yami leaned down and pressed their lips together.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at the two. Joey and Tristan whistled, Marik and Bakura shouted "about time you kissed him pharaoh!" Seto just shook his head. Serenity and Mia started laughing, and Tea quickly took a picture of it intending to get it to them later.

When the kiss got more passionate Yami quickly away, panting. "Thank you."

Yugi looked at him funny for a minute. "What are you thanking me for?"

"I'm thanking you for letting me kiss you." Yami said tilting his head to the side.

Yugi smiled and took Yami's hand again. "Want to go in the water with me?" Yami nodded and walked out into the water with Yugi. By now Seto and Mokuba had gotten out and walked back up to their chairs. Only Joey, Tristan, Yami, and Yugi were in the water now.

About an hour later Yugi, Yami, and Joey were playing around in the water.

Yami was laughing at Joey when he felt something bump into his legs. "Was that you Joey?" He asked the blonde.

Joey shook his head. "No man what you talking about?"

Yami shrugged. "I don't know maybe I'm just imagining things."

"Yeah, hey guys look what I can do!" Yugi said before he did a hand stand in the water.

A few minutes later Yugi let out a strangled cry and fell into the water. Joey and Yami both looked over in his direction to see blood in the water.

"Yugi!" Yami flew forward and dove into the water to see what it was that was attacking his aibou. He let out his own scream when he saw the shark but his surprise passed quickly. He started hitting the thing with his feet, and hands trying to get it away from Yugi.

"Joey help!" He screamed, Joey swan over as fast as he could, trying to help get the shark away. Yami let out a scream when he felt teeth slam down on his right leg.

Taking the chance that was given to them Joey and Yami grabbed Yugi and carried him out of the water.

-Line-

When they got him to the shore, the life guard and their group of friends crowded around them, Seto was already calling 911.

"Yugi? Yugi can you hear me?" Tea asked brushing her friend's blood soaked bangs out of his face.

"Y…yeah….T…Tea. I can't….feel…my arm…." Yugi stuttered. Tea looked down at Yugi's arm then. It was still there but the skin was ripped off, to the point where you could see his elbow bone, and it looked like it was only held on by a few pieces of skin.

"The paramedics are on their way." Seto said slamming his phone shut.

Joey moved around to Yugi's head, lifting it and putting it in his lap before starting to run his fingers through Yugi's hair. "Yugi you're going to be okay I promise." You could tell he was holding back tears by the way his voice sounded.

"Yeah, Yugi you're going to get through this and we'll be right there with you." Mokuba said, leaning down to brush some sand off Yugi's face.

Yami's heart broke at the sight in front of him. This wasn't supposed to happen! His aibou wasn't supposed to get attacked!

He took Yugi's hand in his, leaning down to kiss his forehead. "I love you Yugi."

Yugi looked over at him and smiled. "I…I love you….t…to Yami."

Yami bit his lips and nodded, feeling the tears well up in his eyes.

"Yami your leg!" Serenity said pointing to his leg. Yami turned to sit on his butt and looked at his leg. "Wow, I didn't know it was that bad."

"Not that bad? Yami you can see the bone in your knee! How did you walk on it?" Tristan said looking at it.

Before Yami could say anything else they were cut off by the wailing of sirens.

-Line-

Hope you liked it!

Shadow& Liana: Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Four

Liana: She's at fault! 'points at me'

I know I am! But this story will be finished because I'm moving Wednesday.

-We don't own yugioh-

-Line-

The paramedics loaded the two boys into an ambulance and took off toward the hospital with the rest of the gang following in cars.

They immediately took Yugi into surgery but they had Yami in a back room putting stiches in his leg and bandaging it up.

-Line-

Joey paced the waiting room floors with Tristan pacing the opposite way.

"You know mutt, you could sit down and stop annoying me!" Seto said after getting dizzy from watching the two boys pace back and forth.

"Shut it Kiaba! Your two best friends didn't get attacked by a shark now did they?" Joey growled, but he still sat down.

"Guys we just need to calm down." Tea said with a smile. "Hey guys let me show you something." She reached into her bag and pulled out the pictures. Flipping through them quickly she found the two she wanted.

"Here." She handed the one of Seto and Mokuba to Seto and handed the one of Yami and Yugi over to Joey.

"When did you take this Tea?" Seto asked, looking up from the picture.

"Oh when Joey and Tristan got tired of helping me. I saw you two and just decided to take the picture."

"Oh, well it's good."

"Thank you!" Tea said with a smile, she took the pictures back. "You can have them after I get my grade."

The group laughed at that and all nodded.

-Line-

"Friends of Motou and Sennen?"

Everyone looked up to see a doctor and a nurse standing there.

"Yes we are" Seto said.

"Well Yami is fine and we have his leg all stitched and bandaged up. Yugi is out of surgery but we couldn't save his arm from the elbow down."

Everyone gasped at this; Serenity started crying and put her head in Joey's shoulder.

"You can see Yami now but Yugi is still under anesthetics." The doctor then turned and walked away but the nurse waved them on and took them back into a room.

Yami was sitting on the bed holding his leg as a nurse wrapped a bandage around it. His face was scrunched up in pain.

"I know it hurts honey, just wait a few more minutes…..and there…done."

Yami let out a sigh of relief and fell back onto the bed.

"Hey there Yams" Joey said walking up to his friend.

Yami turned his leg toward them. "Hey guys, have you heard about Yugi?"

Joey's smile dropped off his face at the question. "Yami….they…they couldn't save his arms from the elbow down."

Yami gasped. "What? No that can't be right!"

"It is they told us. It was to torn up." Tea said with a shake of her head.

"Well where is he?" Yami asked moving to sit on the side of the bed.

"We…we don't know. But Yami you can't-"

"Hey nurse! What room is Yugi Motou in?" Yami shouted at the nurse walking into the room.

"Oh he's in…..in room 308." The nurse said before she walked over to the table and grabbed a needle before walking back out.

"Hey Seto, give me those crutches over there." Yami said pointing to his crutches leaning against the door.

"Yami what are you-"

"I'm going to see my aibou. With or without you." He grabbed the crutches from Seto and hopped off the bed before using the crutches to leave the room. The rest of the group following him.

-Line-

Yami threw open the door and crutched over to Yugi and collapsed onto him sobbing.

"Yami, it isn't your fault why are you crying?" Tea asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It…it is…..my fault…I felt it bump my leg but I didn't pay attention to it….I…I could have prevented it!..." He broke down crying again.

"Ya….Yami?..."

Yami pulled away and looked down at Yugi as he opened his eyes slowly.

"Yugi! Oh I'm so sorry…..I could have prevented it I'm so sorry!" Yami babbled running a hand through Yugi's hair.

"So….sorry for what Yami?" Yugi asked his eyes scanning the room.

"Move the fingers on your left hand Yugi." Yami said looking down at what was left of Yugi's arm.

Yugi tried but when he couldn't he looked down and screamed. "Wh…what happened? Where…where my arm? Yami?"

Yami looked up at Yugi's terrified face. "Yugi they…they couldn't save your arm. I'm sorry I could have prevented it! I'm sorry!"

Yugi looked at Yami for a minute before he shook his head. "No Yami this isn't your fault. You couldn't have known. Please don't blame yourself."

"You….You're not upset?" Joey asked.

"No. It's done, I can't mope around. I'll just have to get used to it and move on with my life." Yugi said with a nod of his head.

"and we'll be right there with you buddy." Joey said moving to hug Yugi.

"Right!" Tea said joining in on the hug.

Eventually Yami, Ryou, Malik, Tristan, Mai, Serenity, and Mokuba joined in on the hug. While Marik, Bakura, and Seto all stood back with smiled on their faces.

-Line-

Like? Hate?

Liana: This was a short story.

Yes it was.


	5. Chapter 5

Five

-I do not own Yugioh-

Last chapter!

Liana: Yeah, it's sad!

Okay well anyway enjoy!

-Line-

A year later Yugi was doing great. He had been able to come home to domino for his physical therapy and was well adjusted to life with only one arm.

His grandpa had broken down in tears when he was called. But he accepted it all the same.

The kids at school had asked questions and some of the boys thought it was cool that he was attacked by a shark and lived. He was event put in the newspaper labeled as 'A living miracle'

-Line-

Yami was doing alright also. He still had scars from the bite and walked with a slight limp but was fine all the same.

-Line-

Over all they were okay and the group was all set to graduate in a month or two. This only proves that you can overcome anything with the help of love, and true friends.

-Line-

Yes a crappy ending, but hope you liked it anyway.

Liana: Review please!


End file.
